Collapsible pushchairs are known. These generally fall into two categories. First are those that fold in only two dimensions where typically the track remains unaltered but the wheel-base reduces on folding. In the second category are those that fold in three dimensions, where both track and wheel base reduce on folding. While providing for a smaller folded configuration pushchairs of this second type are typically more complex and expensive to make. Further, they are generally more difficult to fold and unfold. The present invention seeks to provide improved collapsible pushchairs. In particular, the present invention seeks to provide collapsible pushchairs which have a small folded configuration and a non-complex mechanism.